An Unknown Cure
by The Windmill of the Sun
Summary: How do you get rid of a dark stalker's fever? One-shot. AnisxMutsuki fluff.


**I'm still here! Yes. Yes, I certainly am. Anyway, this counts as my first AnisXMutsuki since I normally write AnisxKaede. I wrote this on a whim, like a spur of the moment thing so I apologize if there's anything that doesn't quite belong.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, free up your weekend guys, we're going to look for more Arcana Cards!" Anis announced as she entered the athenaeum.<p>

"Okay!" Seiran answered cheerfully.

Kaede opened his mouth to object but was cut off by the smaller boy. "Kaede says he'll come along too!"

"No, I did not!"

"Pipe down Red Rose, I certainly would sacrifice any day just to spend more time with Lady Anis!" Mitsuru declared dramatically taking her hand.

Anis twitched and withdrew her hand quickly. She turned to the raven haired occupant of the couch. "You're coming too, Mutsuki; no exceptions!" She said patting his shoulder lightly.

He huffed, placing his arm on the armrest and clutching his head. "...whatever."

She gave him a curious look. His face looked as if he was in pain. "Are you okay, Mutsuki?"

"I'm fine, missy. Don't worry about me," was his reply.

"Yup, same old Mutsuki."

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. The Rose Princess and her Knights went back to their respective classrooms. Maybe except the Black Rose, heading off to sleep on his favourite tree branch on the school grounds.

For the rest of the day, Anis couldn't get a certain dark hared male out of her mind. Mutsuki's face looked flushed earlier. Could it be that he was sick? She had to know. She just had to find out, so after classes were finished for the day, she followed him to the church where he was living at.

The Black Rhode Knight sensed his Dominion a few blocks ago, but he was too tired to tell her off. He knew he wouldn't be able to shake her off anyway. As soon as he got to his room, Mutsuki collapsed onto his bed, uniform still on. "You can come in now," He said shifting from his position.

"Err... H-hey there," She greeted nervously as she entered.

He shrugged and unfastened the top buttons of his uniform.

"You should take off your uniform, it'll get wrinkled," Anis said coming closer.

Mutsuki shot her a glare in reply. He was able to breathe easily now that that was out of the way.

Anis was a bit relieved to see he had an undershirt on, but he looked redder than ever. She placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up." He hissed at the sudden contact of her cool skin.

She then scrambled out of the room to get the necessary things. She came back holding a small basin with water and a small towel. After wetting it, Anis placed the damp towel on his forehead. "This should help."

Mutsuki felt a bit of relief from the cool towel, but frowned nonetheless. "I am grateful, but I apologize for the disappointment missy. I'm a Dark Stalker. My illness will not leave me easily as humans do."

"What should I do then?" She said in an almost demanding tone.

He shifted again to face away from her. "Figure it out."

The Rose Princess repressed her anger to prevent the vines from strangling him because he was sick. "Alright, fine!" She stomped out of the room and eventually left to go home since he wouldn't tell her anything else.

Mutsuki is a Dark Stalker, but she didn't know anything about them. How was she supposed to find out when there's no book she can check out on them? "Maybe Itsushi-sensei can help..." _He's a sorcerer after all. Maybe he knows something._

* * *

><p>The next day, Anis immediately went over to the teacher in question. "Itsushi-sensei, can I ask you something?"<p>

"What is it, Anis-kun?" He looked up from the book he was reading.

"How do you... um... that is..." She stuttered trying not to be obvious.

Itsushi tilted his head to the side curiously.

"How do you get rid of a dark stalker's fever?" _There, I said it._

He blinked a few times and looked up trying to analyze her sentence. Itsushi then chuckled closing his book. "Mutsuki-kun's sick, eh?"

She bowed her head as she nodded to hide her blush.

He chuckled once more. "I see, I see," He cleared his throat and motioned for her to come closer. "Well, to cure a Dark Stalker, you have to..." He whispered into her ear.

"...I have to what?"

* * *

><p>As classes were finished for the day, Anis pondered on whether to go see how Mutsuki's doing or not. <em>But I'm the only person that can help him or else he won't get any better...<em>

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked a concerned red head from behind since she hasn't been herself all day.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I have to go, see ya!"

"What's gotten into her?" Kaede gave her a skeptical look and shrugged as she left.

Anis hurriedly ran to the church to check up on the Black Rhode Knight. He was absent earlier, so she assumed that he might have gotten worse. She entered his room quietly as to not disturb his slumber and pulled up a chair at his bedside as gently as she could and sat there watching in awe of a side of the Black Rose she's never seen before. She watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing. Mutsuki looked so vulnerable lying there.

The Rose Princess sighed and bit her lower lip before standing, her shadow looming over his sleeping form. She leaned in slowly, her hair now draped on either sides of her face. Anis remembered what Itsushi had told her: _"Dark Stalkers' fevers can only be cured by a kiss. On the lips."_

_This better work, Itsushi-sensei._ A blush was now visible on her face as she felt his hot breath. Her eyes fluttered shut as she finally pressed her lips to his. _Mutsuki..._ She pulled away after a few seconds and brought her fingers to her lips. They were still hot from the brief contact with Mutsuki's. _That should do it._

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

Mutsuki woke up with a start. His body felt lighter than it did two days ago and he felt a lot better as well. Just as he was about to stand up, a lock of pink hair near his pillow caught his attention. His eyes widened to see Anis sitting next to his bed, asleep. A small smile crept its way to his face. He then gave her a light kiss on the head. Content, he decided to sleep for a few more minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, no, I am not dropping 'The Fading Rose' and 'Stray Love Roses'.<strong>

**Please review! Be it negative or positive, I'll appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
